


A Good Idea (as Long as You're There)

by MayCeaseToBe



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCeaseToBe/pseuds/MayCeaseToBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this Text From Last Night:<br/>"this morning i put band aids over my nipples bc i was too lazy to put on a bra. think I've reached a new low."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea (as Long as You're There)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first challenge (Sexpistolary) of Summer Pornathon 2014.

“Why did you do this, again?”

“It seemed like a really good idea at the time?”

Elena is sitting on the long row of bathroom sinks at her work, legs open wide and floral skirt pushed up to her hips. Her knees twitch with the need to close around the thin frame of her coworker, Mithian, who is inspecting Elena's bare breasts with gentle, curious fingers. Elena can feel how close they are, how one little shift can bring them together, and it's severely distracting. She can just imagine Mith's curious fingers dipping underneath her bunched up skirt, flittering over her plush thighs, gently cupping her warm cotton panties, and rubbing over Elena's clit - soft and careful but so fast, desperate, needing - until she comes right there, practically in public, for anyone to see.

“Seriously, Elena. We'll have to go slow.”

Mith drags one thin finger over the edge of the bandaid, and Elena barely holds back a small gasp.

This is, as things often are, all Elena's fault. She's the queen of bad ideas and this one has been the worst this year so far. Her bras have all been torn apart by her new puppy (not-so-fondly named Briller, much to the confusion of her friends), so when she realizes how her braless nipples will stick out proudly at work that morning, she improvises and put bandaids over them instead. The result is that Elena is extremely uncomfortable the entire day and too much of a baby to take them off herself.

Mithian, the gorgeous, petite saint, has agreed to pull them off for her.

Elena doesn't regret asking her at all.

“Okay,” Elena breaths. She grips the faux-marble countertop and bites her lip. “Do it.”

Mithian hooks one perfectly manicured nail under the edge of the bandaid on Elena's left breast. The smooth, hard nail easily folds up the edge of the adhesive and slowly starts to pull it down, sending prickling shocks throughout Elena's sensitive nipple - shocks that go straight down her body and cause her thighs to tighten around Mithian's slim hips.

She cries out as the bandage is pulled slowly – so slowly- over her soft, reddened skin, and she dips her head so that her forehead just barely grazed over Mith's. She can hear Mithian's own shallow, careful breaths and feel the cool of her collected, professional skin as the bandage is pulled over and across. It makes Elena braver.

The bandaid comes off with a crinkling snap. Mithian presses against Elena's bowed head comfortingly.

“All done with that one,” she says softly.

Elena huffs a breathless laugh. “Kiss it and make it better?”

She means it as a joke, she really does, but Mithian still presses her perfect small lips against the flushed red of Elena's nipple, taking just the peak in her mouth and flicking it over with her hot, wet tongue before letting it go.

Elena's mouth drops open and her eyes slide shut. Mithian slips one hand up her thigh, just like she has imagined, so precise and so careful, to pull her hips closer to the edge.

The air is cold against where Mithian's tongue has just been.

“And now the other,” Mithian says. A smooth, hard nail outlines Elena's right breast. There is a smirk on the edge of Mithian's lips.

This is the best idea Elena has ever had.

 


End file.
